Changing
by storyline246
Summary: Kaiba meets a girl named Teal ,they bond and there's a special twist at the end. Rated M for Mature just in case. *giggle*
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to make up a character that was the perfect match for Kaiba and see where it led me, I finally get to! Told from both Kaiba's and Teal's POV.**

**Kaiba's POV**

I was driving Mokuba to school. Roland had called in sick. A little girl ran into the road. I swerved, but felt a bump. My face paled. I got out of the car

and ran where the girl had been. Instead of seeing the little girl though, I saw a teenager about my age wearing the girls school uniform. She had

jet-black hair and her arms were clutching something. She was breathing hard. I knelt down beside her. She slowly opened her eyes. A beautiful

amethyst color stared up at me. "Are you ok." I asked. I was surprised the words had come out of my mouth. She nodded and uncurled her arms. The

little girl I had seen was there. She was sobbing. The teen sat up and hugged her. "Who are you?" I asked. She said one word, "Teal." her voice

showed no emotion.

I reached out a hand to help her up. Instead of taking it she stood up on her own. I saw her wince. "Let me help you." I pressed. "I can take care of

myself." she said. "Come on Lily." The little girl stood up and grabbed Teal's hand. I watched her limp away. I got back into the car and drove up to

her. "Just get in!" I yelled. "No thanks!" she said next. "I'm not leaving until you get in." I said. "Get used to disapointment!" she yelled back. I

followed her for a few minutes longer before she collapsed. I stopped the car and got out. Mokuba followed me. "Get away from me!" she yelled. I

ignored her and picked her up. She let out a high pitched squeal. Mokuba convinced Lily to get the car while I buckled Teal in. She gave me a death

stare the entire time. Mokuba and Lily got into the car and buckled up. I heard Teal mutter "Bitch." I smirked and looked over at her letting her know I

had heard her. She glared at me and looked out the window. "This will be interesting ." I thought.

**Sorry it's so short! Please reveiw and I spelled review wrong on purpose, probably, don't judge me! Ha i'm entertaining! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try to make this chapter longer, no promises. **

**Teals POV**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The man was staring at me, it bugged me that he had almost ran over my sister Lily and was driving us somewhere when I didn't even know his name.

"The name is Kaiba by the way." I tensed, _Of course he's a friggin' mind reader! _We pulled up to Lily's school. The raven haired boy got out with her. They

walked towards the front door, laughing and talking. Kaiba drove in the direction of our school. I could tell we went to the same one because he was

wearing the guys uniform. I ran a hand through my aubern hair. He was still staring. "Kinda creepin' me out there, just take a picture why don't cha?"

He rolled his eyes. "So where are you fr-" I didn't let him finish. "Sorry moneybags, but I don't do backstory." We pulled up to the school. "Stay there."

he said. I rolled my eyes, but did what I was told. He opened the passenger door and picked me up bridal style. "I can walk on my own smarticus."

I said sarcastically. Kaiba ignored me and walked into the building. We both ignored the whispers coming from the other students. He carried me into

the nurses office. "Teal hurt herself while walking to school and if you can't take care of her, I'll find someone who can." I kicked him and smirked as

he winced. He set me down, but kept supporting me. "Right in here." the nurse said, completaly unfazed by Kaiba's threat. She was a middle aged

women with blonde hair set in a short bob. She looked me over and set my sprained ankle. "She can't stay at school with a sprained ankle." she

announced. Kaiba looked up. "Do you have anyone to drive you home?" she asked. I shook my head. "It's just me and my younger sister.''

"I'll drive her home." Kaiba volunteered. I groaned. "Sorry honey I'm afraid you have to." the nurse said. Kaiba looked at me, mentally letting me know

he was pulling the car in, then he left. "You should be thanking me." she said. I raised an eyebrow. "I saw the way he was looking at you." She said. "He likes you."

''Oh please, we just met and it was because he almost ran over my sister!" She just smiled. "We'll see." Kaiba returned. He helped me up I noted how

gentle he was. The way his hand was in the small of my back, the way he held my hand giving me something to hold onto. I espeacaily noticed that I

liked it!

**Who wants to see what Kaiba thinks?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is the chapter where Kaiba decides he likes Teal, unfortunatly he has no idea how to show it. Prevent writers block give me ideas! Raven 6921, thanks so much for the reveiws this chapters for you! **

**Kaiba's POV**

When I left the nurses office I found Teal's adress in the confidential school records. When she heard this her reply was "Apperantly not so confidential."

I drove her to her house. She got out on her own and tried to walk, her ankle was too injured though and she collapsed. I got out of the car and stood

over her. Her forest green eyes looked defeated. I picked her up without a word. and put her back in the car. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Taking you to my house." I said. "Yeah, whats the phrase i'm looking for, oh right, over my dead body!" She yelled the last part. "You can't walk, and Mokuba

will probably take Lily over there after school anyway." I explained. "No, and if you take me there anyway that counts as kidnapping." Teal sounded

absolutaly pissed. "Guess you're my victom then." I said. "wait." I turned to look at her. "I'll go if you let me bring my guitar." I nodded. She hands me

the key. "It's in my room, try not to snoop." she sounded bitter. I got out of the car and opened the front door. Boxes littered the floor.

The only thing that seemed to be close to put together was the kitchen. I walked around and finally found Teal's room. The walls were painted a

delicate blue, her bed was unmade. A white dresser sat in the corner, Her guitar and amp leaning on it. The guitar was a simple model and was

painted the same delicate blue. I turned to walk out when I saw a picture on her bed. A man and women, a couple were holding a pink faced baby girl.

I looked at the writing on it. In cursive it read "_Teal's first picture."_ Teal looked exactly like her mother. I decided to take it with me, maybe it would comfort her.

I walked out and locked he front door. Teal was still there, but she had fallen asleep. I climbed in and closed the door as quietly as possible. She stirred, but didn't wake.

I shocked myself by reaching over and carressing her cheek. Her head leaned into my hand. I traced her jawline with my finger. "perfect..." I whispered.

I stopped when I realized what I was doing. Emotions were a sign of weakness. I looked over at her. She whispered something in her sleep. I leaned in closer. "Kai..ba"

I froze, was she dreaming about me? She shivered, I gently pulled her closer. "Face it Seto, you love her." I thought. "The only problem is, how do you show it?"

**What do you peoples think, I personally liked it , but that doesn't count because I wrote it. :P Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teals pov again thank you followers!**

I woke up in Kaiba's arms. I shrieked, causing him to drop me. "First of all ow!" I rubbed my back where it had hit the concrete. "well if you hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have dropped you." I slapped his leg. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked sarcasticaly. "Do you want it to?" I countered making a fist."You can try." He mocked. I punched him in his leg. "If you don't remember I was the one that made you flinch at school."

"Just stay still. ' He picked me up and carried me into a big ass house. A marble spiral staircase led up to the upper floors and a bunch of expansive knickknacks. I felt beyond out of place. "So where are your parents?" he asked. I glared at him. "Alright hint taken." He set me on a leather couch. "I don't get it, we just met, you're known for being the coldest person in domino, and yet you're still helping me.." He shrugged. He reached into his pocket . "I found this on your bed, I figured you would want it." He handed me the picture my parents had given me. I took it from him. "I have a deal for you." I raised an eyebrow. "You tell me your history, and i'll tell you mine." I smiled. "Fine, my dad died in 9/11, my mom was deported into the army, I get a letter one day, no more mom." He sat down next to me. "You know the tribute that they did, the little girl talking to her daddy?" He nodded. "That was me." I started to cry. "I've been working my ass off trying to give Lilly the childhood I never had" I looked up at slowly wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "My dad died in a car accident, my mom died in childbirth." He said. "And i've been working my ass off to." He told me about Gozuburo, how he would abuse Kaiba. "I actually thought about suicide once." I showed him the scars I had on my wrist. "You've cut before?" I nodded. We had a real bonding moment. The entire afternoon, we goofed off and almost set the house on fire trying to bake. We were lying on the couch when Mokuba came home, with Lilly in tow. "Told you." Kaiba teased. I slapped his arm, he smiled. "Alright wierdness." Mokuba said. I laughed. "How long are you staying?" Kaiba asked later that night. "How long do you want me to?" I answered. "As long as you need to." I couldn't believe it, I was flirting with him, and he was flirting back!

**Warning rate might go up. (I think you know why)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soory if you thought this was a new chapter, I just had a major surgery and i'm gonna need another really soon. I'll update when I can but for now gooooddddbbbbbyyyyyeeeeee!**


End file.
